I Can Feel Your Pain
by mae1256
Summary: A new member enters the group who turns out to be Lori's younger sister. After having traumatizing experiences herself she finds friendship in Daryl Dixon. Daryl/OC, Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anything regarding The Walking Dead series. The only thing I own is my OC Dani. This is my first attempt at a fan fic so criticism is welcome and appreciated.

**Chapter 1: I Can Feel Your Pain**

Character: Dani (Danielle), younger sister to Lori Grimes. 25 years old, long chocolate brown hair usually worn in a fishtail braid. Brown eyes, slender build and 5"8.

The story will pick up at the beginning of Season 4.

Backstory: After the apocalypse where the dead walked the earth Dani took shelter with her boyfriend (almost fiancé) of 5 years, they made a small group with three other people and kept on the outskirts of Atlanta moving from place to place. After the group was ambushed by a herd and Dani's fiancé risked his life to save hers she continued to wander, alone.

I had been walking what seemed to be in circles for days in the thick woods outside of Atlanta. I was not going to risk walking along side of the road; you never knew who you would run into… people now days did not have kind hearts. They were vicious and would do anything to survive. Dragging around for so long I had let my guard down in believing that the woods were a safer place. No. There were still walkers and before I knew it a decent sized herd was moving through. I wasn't the most skilled climber so going up wasn't an answer and besides they would just accumulate there at the bottom, then what was I going to do?

So I ran.

I ran so fast and so blindly that I didn't see the human shape in front of me until I ran right into it. I fell backwards hitting my head harshly on the ground, quickly trying to come out of the daze fearing that what I may have just bumped into was a walker. However, I heard no teeth chomping, no groaning or clawing. Just silence. When I looked up and saw a female, rich dark skin wielding a katana.

"Are you bit?" Said the woman harshly

"No" I replied

"Are you alone?" She said a little more at ease but her guard was still up and her katana still drawn.

The past two weeks of memories came flooding back; I choked out a faint "yes".

"Let's go" she said as she put the katana away and reached a hand down, helping me up from the ground.

"Michonne" she informed me.

"Dani" I nodded.

I guess I hadn't noticed the horse beside her; I was just shocked to see an actual human being. She helped me onto the horse after getting on herself and we rode.

Not long I saw the fence and the massive building; a prison. My God isn't that the perfect place to be during all this shit. Someone must of saw her coming because a giant make-shift metal door opened, then a rolling fence letting us in. I hadn't seen who'd opened the fence until I hopped off of the horse. My eyes scanned the boy's face and my heart sank, both of my hands rushing up to my mouth trying to stop the small gasp from escaping.

His hair was much longer now and his baby face was shedding. He had certainly grown a couple of inches since the last time I had seen him.

"Carl?" I breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead; the only thing I own is my OC Dani.

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the fic, this is my first fan fic that I have ever written so hearings that you folks enjoyed the first chapter made me feel awesome! _

I will try to keep the story line of the television show pretty in sync with the story but there will be things that are changed.

**Chapter 2: Sleeping Sickness**

_**Recap:**_

_My eyes scanned the boy's face and my heart sank, both of my hands rushing up to my mouth trying to stop the small gasp from escaping. _

_His hair was much longer now and his baby face was shedding. He had certainly grown a couple of inches since the last time I had seen him. _

"_Carl?" I breathed._

"Aunt Dani" he said confused.

I can't believe it. My nephew is alive, and if my nephew is alive then there is a damn good chance that my sister is too. Dropping to my knees in front of him I wrap my arms around his waist. I couldn't help but let the hot tears roll down my cheeks. I hadn't been able to contact my sister or brother in law once all this shit had gone down and after a month of everyone dying around you, you start to lose hope that the ones you once cared about the most are either dead or undead.

"Where's your mom? Where's your dad!?" I ask eagerly placing both of my hands on his shoulders.

Carl was always the type of kid that when asked a question he would give you the answer right away. You didn't have to pry it out of him, he was an honest boy and my sister had done a good job of raising him that way.

He shuffled his feet looking down at the ground. Without saying anything he took my hand and led me up the dirt path to the seemingly magnificent sturdy walls of the prison. I couldn't help but look at him the whole time; he had grown up so much and definitely was not a little boy anymore. My head diverted away and looking straight ahead now I saw my brother in law.

The look in his eyes was that of surprise, confusion, and happiness… He walked at a fast pace towards me and grabbed my face in between his two hands looking me up and down as if to make sure I was real. He then brought me close to him in a long hug.

"Hi" I managed to choke out" A smile resonating on my face.

"I can't believe you're here kid" letting out a little chuckle and then a sigh.

Lori and I were nine years apart but since Lori and Rick had gotten married so young I was just a little younger than Carl when they started dating. Rick had always called me kid. I never liked it, especially once I wasn't a kid anymore. But now the word sounded so sweet. It sounded like home.

"Where's Lori?" I said concerned, my smile fading and worry creeping into my heart.

He took a step back and the look in his eyes said it all. There was no need for words. His eyes darted down to the ground and he slowly rubbed the back of his neck, grabbing his face to make him look at me the tears began welling in both of our eyes.

I felt like I had just been punched in the stomach. I couldn't control my body. I felt numb and limp as I collapsed to the ground. Thankfully Rick had caught me half way down. We sat on the ground and he held me as I cried. We sat there for what seemed like hours as he explained to me all the obstacles that they had face up until this point.

I couldn't believe it… My sister had somehow managed to carry a baby in this cruel world. Somehow through all of the pain I felt there was a small sliver of hope that made its way through when Rick told me about Judith and how healthy she was. If a baby can make it alive in this world then so can we.

Rick stood up and offered me a hand. "C'mon, there are more people inside that I want you to meet".

I pulled myself up and brushed off the dirt. I took the edge of my shirt to wipe away the tear marks which had broken up the dirt on my face making streaks on my skin. I was suddenly worried about appearance, I hadn't seen people in about two or three weeks and the group I was with before, well they were with me from the start. I had known them personally.

Meeting a whole new batch of people in a zombie apocalypse and I was worried about looks. Good Lord…

I took my hair out of the fishtail braid it had been in for the last couple of days, fluffed it out leaving my hair in long brown waves falling just below my breasts. I look down at my feet, military boots that I had taken from an army surplus store, olive cargo pants, a once delicately colored cream tank top that had since been stained by dirt and blood and a medium brown vest. You couldn't be picky with what you wear now these days that's for sure and anything that you did find was eventually going to get covered in gore.

I followed Rick into cell block.

"Everybody come out here please, I got someone I want ya'll to meet" Rick said. Slowly one by one people came out from sheets put over cell bars. I stood there feet together with my left hand holding my right arm. All shapes and sizes came out from beneath the sheets, young and old.

"This is Dani, my sister-in-law" Explained Rick "She is a part of the group from now on". At the word sister-in-law their faces seemed to light up a bit, I was first hugged by a woman who looked to be around 50. She said her name was Carol. She seemed very motherly and I liked her.

A woman about my age it seemed came walked up to me with an Asian man following close behind.

"It's really nice to have you hear, we're glad that Michonne stumbled across you" She gave me a warm smile and pulled me into a hug. "My name is Maggie and this is my fiancé Glenn". The man gave me a small wave and smiled. I nodded and smiled although the sound of the word fiancé almost brought tears to my eyes.

The siblings Tyreese and Sasha smiled and nodded from across the room. An old man who walked with a limp made his way up to me taking me in a grand embrace.

"Hello sweetheart, I'm Herschel". He kept his hands on my shoulders eyeing me like I almost wasn't real like Rick had done when he first saw me. It was nice to feel so welcomed by people I had just met. As I was scanning I saw a young, blonde girl with a bundle in her arms. I was filled with such bitter sweetness.

"Hi, I'm Beth; I suppose you'd like to hold your niece". She smiled innocently and handed Judith off to me.

I managed to choke out a small "thank you" as I took this precious thing into my arms. "She's absolutely beautiful Rick". All he did was smile down at this gift of life.

I returned my niece to the sweet young girl because apparently it was someone's dinner time. Walking out of her cell is the first time I saw him, for heaven's sakes I almost ran straight into him and knocked myself on my ass.

He caught me by the arm helping me regain my balance but quickly retracted once I was OK.

"I'm Daryl" he said. His voice was deep and raspy and it sent an old familiar shiver down my spine. "I didn' get the chance ta introduce myself earlier, didn' wanna innerupt yer time with little ass kicker over here".

"Little ass kicker eh?" I chuckled. "That's a good nickname". I smiled sweetly at him only catching eye contact for a second before his eyes dodged to the ground. He half smiled, nodded his head and walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, I only own my OC character Dani._

_**NOTE:**__ The next chapter may take a while to complete. Finals week has dawned once again so please be patient as I will try to work on the next chapter as much as possible. After that it's winter break and chapters should flow out a lot faster. __**Don't be afraid to leave comments and give me helpful tips!**_

_**-**_**ALSO:** The "sickness" in the television show will not be as dire in the story.

**Chapter 3: Comin' Home**

_**Recap:**___

"_I'm Daryl" he said. His voice was deep and raspy and it sent an old familiar shiver down my spine. "I didn' get the chance ta introduce myself earlier, didn' wanna innerupt yer time with little ass kicker over here"._

"_Little ass kicker eh?" I chuckled. "That's a good nickname". I smiled sweetly at him only catching eye contact for a second before his eyes dodged to the ground. He half smiled, nodded his head and walked away._

I opened my eyes and stared up at the grayish blue metal that held the mattress up above me. I hadn't gotten that great of a sleep in a long time, my back didn't hurt, I was able to sleep peacefully throughout the night knowing that I was safe and would not be mauled by undead freaks and surprisingly no nightmares like I had had for the past couple weeks.

I sat up, grabbed my boots from under the bed and laced them on my feet. I took a few short steps to a small mirror that was on a table next to a bucket of water and a washcloth. After washing my face and neck and quickly fish-tailing my hair I walked out to see who was up. By my watch it read 6AM.

Walking out I saw Daryl standing against the face with if I can remember correctly the woman named Carol. I couldn't quite hear what they were talking about but she laughed and smiled at him and he nudged her with his arm. I didn't want to interrupt anything so I waited until she walked away to go talk to him.

"It's Daryl, right?" I questioned as I grabbed the fence in front of me and peered out across the prison landscape.

He shook his head up and down; I assume he didn't speak because he had a bowl full of what looked like some kind of meat and berries and his mouth was most likely full.

"Ya want some?" he said.

"Uhh, what exactly is it?" I asked peering into the bowl.

"S'just some squirrel meat and blackberries." His lips formed a small curl as if the word "squirrel" would deter me from eating it.

Well he didn't know me well enough yet because proving people wrong was one of my favorite things to do. I took a large chunk of meat and popped it into my mouth. It was surprisingly yummy. I saw his smerk grow a little wider as he turned back and looked through the fence.

"You hunt this yourself I take it?" Gesturing to the crossbow he had slung over his shoulder while licking the fingers I had used to take the meat from his bowl. "I would love to learn how to shoot one of those".

"Girl I dun even think you'd be able ta hold this" he chuckled slightly.

"Don't underestimate me". I said flatly.

He grunted and I couldn't tell if I had started to annoy him yet.

"I mean I could be pretty useful out there. Two people hunting instead of just one means more food in hungry bellies". I trailed off at the end and started to walk away.

"Damnit alright" He rubbed the back of his head with his hand and sounded a little bit defeated. "Wer' goin on a run to the Big Spot today, maybe after we get back".

I flashed him a smile and said "thank you" then trotted off to find Rick and see if I could be of any help somewhere.

I found him by the pig pen cleaning it up and laying food out.

"Hey how'd ya sleep last night?" he said as he wiped his hands off on a piece of cloth.

"Better than I have in a long time." I said with my head down and my feet kicking the dirt.

"You know you never told me what happened to-"

"Don't. Just please don't" I knew he could hear the break in my voice. "I'll tell you when I'm ready but right now I can't handle bringing back that memory, it's too soon." The lump in my chest built, but taking a couple deep breaths helped me regain some normalness.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to resurface anything. But you know I'll be here whenever you're ready to talk." He said putting a hand on my shoulder and squeezing lightly.

I brought my hand up to his and gave it a squeeze. I knew he didn't mean to open wounds and I know he understands what I went through and am currently still going through… I just don't want to talk about it right now.

The silence began to settle in.

"SO" I exclaimed rather loudly and trying to plaster a small smile on my face. "Is there anything I can do to help out around here? Daryl said he would bring me out hunting but that's not until after they get back from the run and I want to help out as much as possible while I am here."

"Wait. Daryl said he'd take you out hunting with him?" he sounded shocked.

"Er yeah? Why what's the big deal?" I said questioningly

"I mean it's not a big deal, he just prefers to go out alone and well let's just say he's not the most patient of men." He laughed to himself. "Just be careful if you go out later today kid".

"Will do… So about that helping out?" I asked once more.

"Oh, right. The build-up around the fences is getting higher so maybe go see if they need any help down there." He gestured down to a group of people with gloves and aprons on, stabbing walkers in the head that gathered around the fence.

"Sounds lovely, I'll see ya later". I waved goodbye and headed for the fences.

On my way down I noticed the group getting ready for the run. Daryl, Sasha and Tyreese were the familiar faces that I knew. I saw two other guys; I think the ones name was Bob? The other was much younger, I'm guessing late teens.

I noticed Beth walking out, she and the boy exchanged a kiss then she strolled away. It was cute and I couldn't help but smile. Some things were still the same in this world. Before long they were all packed up and driving out the gate.

It was an hour before sunset until they returned. 1, 2, 3, 4… I counted as they all exited the vehicle. Someone was missing and I knew right away that it was the younger boy. My heart sank a little as I remembered Beth's exchange with him before they left.

I discretely followed Daryl into the cell block keeping myself behind the stairs so I wouldn't be spotted. He stopped at Beth's. I could hear their conversation.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi" he replied, his voice that same deep, raspy-ness it had been when he first introduced himself to me.

"What is it?" she asked sounding a bit confused.

He shifted his weight and looked down at the floor. I could tell he truly felt awful bringing the news to her.

"Zach" it was all he to say and she knew what he meant.

There was more talk between them but nothing I could make out for sure. I saw her wrap her arms around him and place her head on his chest. He seemed uncomfortable obviously taken by surprise but he gently cupped her elbow and let her hug him. He was definitely not a touchy feely person.

I made my way to my cell block and took my hair out of the braid it had been in all day letting it fall over my shoulders. I sat down on the edge of the bed and rested my head in my palms. I saw a large shadow block the light from coming into the cell. I looked up and saw him standing there.

"Hey, I don' think we'll be able to go out today" his voice low and husky like it had been when he was telling Beth the news.

I perked up a little bit seeing him, part of me as selfish as it was, was happy that he had made it back safely.

"It's completely ok, whenever you have time, no rush". I replied trying to smile in a way that says _"Hey I'm sorry about what happened even though I was being a creep and spying when you told Beth so I shouldn't actually know what happened anyways". _

"Ok" he bit his lower lip slight, nodded his head and walked to his cell block.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, I only own my OC character Dani._

_**A HUGE thank you to the many new story followers! **_

_**Also, a HUGE thank you to those of you that left me comments about the last chapter, your kind words and helpful tips can only improve my writing and the quality of my work! I always accept helpful criticism so don't be shy! **_____

_**NOTE: **_**I try to make the actions and emotions of the characters as how they would be in the television show. I believe in season 4 Daryl has changed a lot since the death of his brother, he is more kind hearted and open/accepting of the fact that people rely and care about him. He still has his temper but I think the softer side of him is more easily shown. Please let me know if you feel I should be adding or cutting more "softness" but hey now, its Daryl Dixon, we aren't going to get too sappy here ;) **

Also, the "chapter names" that I have beside the number of the chapter are song titles. Music inspires me and before I write a chapter I find a song that fits what my mind has created. If you want me to start putting the name of the artist in this information up top let me know

_Without any further chit chat, I hope you enjoy _

**Chapter 4: Breathe Me**

_**Recap: **_

_I perked up a little bit seeing him, part of me as selfish as it was, was happy that he had made it back safely._

"_It's completely ok, whenever you have time, no rush". I replied trying to smile in a way that says "Hey I'm sorry about what happened even though I was being a creep and spying when you told Beth so I shouldn't actually know what happened anyways". _

"_Ok" he bit his lower lip slightly, nodded his head and walked to his cell block. _

I cannot exactly remember what time I drifted off, it had to of been somewhere been 12 and 1. Sooner or later nonetheless I had come to find myself in the place that no matter how far I ran somehow always caught up with me.

That night continues to creep into the front of my thoughts no matter how many times I shove it back hoping it might stay in the depths never to be brought back.

_I held him in my arms, my hand cupping his face. I watched the life slowly slip away from him. Watched those sweet lips inhale their last breath. Watched the rise and fall of his chest gradually stop until he lay motionless… _

_I knew what must be done now…_

My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up from the supine position I'd been lying. My skin was damp and clammy. My breath was heavy and fast.

I scanned the room.

"Holy shit!" I gasped clutching the fabric of the damp tank top I was wearing. My eyes were fixed on the broad figure sitting in the corner of my room. "You almost gave me a heart attack! What the hell are you doing in here!?"

Daryl stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to the cell door.

"Sorry, heard someone tossin' n' turnin' real bad, heavy breathin'… sounded like someone was n' pain'. His voice was quiet and deep, similar to earlier when he had given Beth the terrible news. "Just wanted ta come down, make sure everythin' s' ok".

"It was just a nightmare, I'm fine" my response coming off more coldly than I had meant for it to. I tried to make a recover. "Thank you, you know for making sure everything was ok". I forced a small smile on my face.

"Yeah, sure" He breathed and once again doing that whole biting the bottom lip thing after. "S' only a little after 4, you should try n' git a better sleep for daylight comes".

I nodded and slipped back under the blanket, rolling over so I was facing the cement wall. I could feel his presence linger for a moment and then heard his footsteps returning back up the stairs and into his own cell. Before I could even over think why he had been the one to check up on the matter, I was out.

The sunlight splashed in through the barred windows of the prison, it awakened me from sleep. I laid there for a few moments recalling the strange encounter I had had last night with Daryl. Why wouldn't he of just woken me up and told me to calm down? I don't understand why he sat there… and for who knows how long!?

For having a nightmare last night I felt pretty refreshed but the stickiness of the past week had caught up with me and sweating buckets last night didn't help. It was definitely time for a shower. I grabbed a towel and the one fresh pair of clothes I had left and headed to the showers. Although the water was cold it felt amazing against my skin, the dirt, grime and blood washing away leaving clean, tanned skin. It was short but sweet and it seemed as soon as I had started that I needed to be done. Conserving water was so important especially during the intense summers that Georgia had. I dried myself off and put on a fresh pair of gray cargo pants that were probably a little tighter than they needed to be but whatever, a loose black V-neck and laced up my black combat boots. Put my hair once again in the oh so familiar fish tail braid and that was that.

I walked out of the prison and scanned the area. Rick and Carl were the only people I saw out. I turned around hearing footsteps getting closer. It was Glenn.

"Hey, you seen Rick anywhere?" He said seeming slightly concerned. I pointed him down to the pig pen where Carl and him were filling up the troughs. I saw the exchange between them and then Glenn was running back into cell D. I walked down to see what was going on.

"Hey, what was that all about? Why'd Glenn seem so jittery?"

"He said lot a people in D are comin' down with some sort of flu; if they don't take care of it we might have fatalities throughout the night. Death means walkers, we need medicine". He kept working; no worry on his face or maybe it was as if he felt it wasn't his place to make a decision. "They'll probably send a few people out on a run soon". His eyes were still cast on the trough.

"I'll go out" I said eagerly.

"No. You've never been out before, last thing we need is a accident on a big run like this." His words were harsh and cold.

"Rightttt, because it's you that makes all the decisions around here?" I snapped back at him. He must have been surprised at my retort because he didn't say a word after that, just continued on with his work. I stormed back up to prison and went off to find Michonne. She was the one who had found me and seemed like a woman who was able to carry herself. I'm sure she would be going so maybe I could talk her into letting me come along.

I found her along with Daryl, Tyreese and Bob loading up the vehicle with some supplies.

"Hey, you guys leaving for the run soon?" I said eyeing up the vehicle.

"Yeah, need to go soon. Not sure how long the people in D have to wait." I sensed a little worry in her tone.

"I was wondering if I could come along, I'm quick and I want to start pulling my own weight around here." I said, almost pleading her.

She gave me a hesitant look. Her face turned to Daryl asking for permission without words. He shrugged his shoulders and threw the last of the supplies into the trunk.

"Alright you can come. They need Tyreese here more than we need him out there anyways BUT you need to keep up. We can't afford anything slowing us down. Be ready in 10."

"Thank you! Don't worry, I can do this". I turned to Daryl and flashed him an oddly gigantic smile. I think I might be a little too excited about this…

I ran into my cell block and grabbed my jacket and the machete I had been carrying when Michonne found me. As I walked out of the cell block I bumped into Rick. He grabbed me by the arm.

"Just be careful kid." He grumbled.

I shook my arm out of his grasp. "I'll be fine. See you in a couple of hours".

I climbed into the back seat behind the driver's seat. We were off.

"So where are we headed". Bob broke the silence.

"Veterinary college at West Peach Tech, parrently they got the shit we need" informed Daryl. He turned his head towards Michonne who was riding shotgun. "The trail went cold, you know that right?" his accent shined through his words. "If id be any different, I'd be right out there with ya".

She looked at him and you could feel her irritation. I wasn't sure exactly what they were talking about. Rick hadn't exactly informed me on anything else besides what had happened to Lori and I didn't want to pry too much about matters. Daryl for some reason started to fidget with the radio. Without any warning we all heard it.

"find sanctuary" The signal went in and out.

"Was that a voice!?" I burst out but was hastily shushed by Daryl. We all listened intently.

"…determined to survive…" it broke in again. "…keep alive".

Looking up from the radio we were headed straight for a walker. Daryl turned the wheel dodging it but there seemed to be a lot of them scattered along the road. Zig-zagging between them he finally gained enough control to be able to stop. We sat there and watch as hundreds of walkers in front of us began to throw their bodies against the car. Gnawing and pounding just waiting to rip the flesh from our bones. Thinking fast Daryl slammed the car into reverse and ran over a couple of geeks but sooner or later they piled up underneath the back wheels. We were stuck.

"Make a run for the gaps right there". Daryl urged as he pointed to the woods. He turned back to Bob and I. "You two make a run for the woods and don't stop fer nothing, ya hear me?" I simply nodded. "NOW!" he yelled.

I watched Michonne run out of the car and Daryl go through the sun roof. He slid down the front of the car and took a walker out with a knife through the chin. Bob climbed out and I followed swiftly behind drawing out my machete. My machete broke through their decaying heads; one by one. I felt a hand on my shoulder and in the speed of turning around I tripped. This landed the walker right on top of me and I was pinned. My hand was around its neck but his strength was uncanny and the chomping of its teeth was getting closer and closer to my face. I almost thought it was over until a saw an arrow slide through its head. Before I knew it Daryl's hand was in my face. I grabbed it; he pulled me up and thrusted my machete in place of where his hand had been. We ran through the woods without looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, only my OC character Dani.

NOTE: I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors, I wanted to shell this out because the ideas were flowing!

-BOOM, another chapter down. Hope you all enjoy

**Chapter 5: Serpents**

_**Recap**__:_

_My hand was around its neck but his strength was uncanny and the chomping of its teeth was getting closer and closer to my face. I almost thought it was over until a saw an arrow slide through its head. Before I knew it Daryl's hand was in my face. I grabbed it; he pulled me up and thrusted my machete in place of where his hand had been. We ran through the woods without looking back._

Once we had ran far enough that it seemed we'd be safe, we all stopped for a moment to catch our breath. I stood there panting with my hands on my knees when I was swiftly attacked by a furious Daryl.

"The hell you think you were doin' back there girl!? You coulda gotten yourself killed or worse someone else!" his voice was rough while he threw his hands up in the air and kept on walking. I was taken by surprise, I had never seen him be one to lash out but then again I had only known him for what… a week? My head turned his way generating a confused yet violent look. I stomped up to him, roughly grabbed his shoulder with my hand and spun him around so he could face me.

"OH YES Daryl, because I MEAN'T to have that walker almost sink its teeth into my neck. Tripping was just the icing on the cake that I decided to add for extra dramatic effect. It's just what I was going for". I was livid. He stared at me for a moment, not saying a word.

"Whatever, let's go" he said sounding extremely irritated. He turned around with a wave of his hand and Michonne went to catch up to him while Bob and I followed behind. Before long we saw the pavement of a road and began to follow it. After a while of walking a run-down gas station was in our view.

"Hey I think I see something over here" Bob shouted to Daryl. He walked over and hack the over grown greens away from a van. I saw Daryl hop inside to try and hotwire the thing.

"We gotta find us a new battery" he tried rubbing the dirt away from the window of the building beside but jumped back slightly as two hands from inside pressed themselves against the dust covered window. "Looks like we got some friends inside". We walked over to the front of the building. "Let's clear some a this brush away, see how many geeks are in there".

Enough brush had been cleared that one ugly mother fucker had come limping through. I made no hesitation in making a move for it. With as much force as I could muster up and all of the anger I had towards Daryl at the moment for treating me like some sort of child, I drew up my machete and landed it in right in the center of its skull. I lowered my weapon to the ground; the skull still embedded in my blade and as I placed my foot on the walkers head to steady myself I glanced over at Daryl and gave him a smoldering look then effortlessly slid the machete out hearing a satisfying gush of brains and blood.

After making sure nothing else was inside the shop, Michonne and I headed to clear the rest of the foliage away from the van while Bob and Daryl went scrounging for a new battery. She must have been able to see that I was still fuming about the situation.

"You still mad over him yelling at you earlier?" she spoke up.

"I'm not a child; I don't need to be yelled at like that" I huffed. "You think I wanted to trip? NO." I said mockingly as I swung the machete hacking away at the branches.

"I think you need to get over it" a small chuckle rising as the words exited her mouth. I rolled my eyes at her. "If you get all bent over Daryl being worried what the hell are you gunna do when he is actually pissed off?"

My body relaxed slightly.

"Daryl is a complicated person; it's hard for him to care about people so when a situation happens like what did back at the car, he's shows that he's worried by acting out like that. Don't take it personally".

I guess I had no choice but to take Michonnes advice, after all she has known him more than I have so who am I to judge. My problem is, is that I know I'm stubborn so I don't tend to budge on something when I think I'm right.

"Just let it go Dani' I whispered to myself. "Hey, can I ask you something?" I stopped whacking away and looked at Michonne. "Rick never told me what went on with the governor guy… so what happened? If you don't mind me asking." I could see her neck twitch a bit but she started to speak.

"He ran a town called Woodbury, safe with a decent amount of people. A lot of them are actually at the prison now. I ran into him with a friend… she didn't want to leave and I sensed the danger from him right away. To make this short, he's a bad guy, attacked the prison and is a little angry at the fact I stabbed him in the eye." She said the words very casually.

"Whoa whoa, you what?"

"You heard me right; son of a bitch tried to kill me. He was a little angry after I cut off his walker daughters head." A sly smile worked its way across her face.

My head was spinning at the bomb she just dropped on me, now I can see as to why they have a problem with this guy. I turned around to see Daryl carrying the battery. I took a seat with my back up against the building, watched him light a cigarette and proceed to change the battery.

"You know neither of you told us bout' the group you were with before". He said looking over in mine and Bob's direction. I felt my heart sink not wanting to remember, thankfully Bob spoke up.

"Which one"? Daryl just shrugged his shoulders in agreement and went on twiddling with the battery.

Bob chimed in "You know when you found me out on that road, I almost kept walking".

"Whys that"? Daryl questioned.

"I was done bein' a witness, been with so many groups and I was always the last one standing…" He took a puff of his cigarette. "Started thinkin' I was cursed or somethin'. It gets lonely out there though yanno, just you and the quiet. Used to be able to just drink a bottle of anything to close my eyes at night".

"We all did stupid shit back then bro-"

Bob cut him off. All I could do was watch the conversation play out. "No. When we went to the Big Stop that day… I did it for me. I did it to get me a bottle of anything. I grabbed the bottle n' thought twice and I set that bottle so hard back down that the whole shelf came with it, that's what brought on the walkers and that's what got Zack killed".

My chest tightened, I remember watching Daryl break the news to Beth. He seemed so hurt himself and he wasn't that close to Zack it seemed. If Daryl yelled at me for being stupid for tripping I couldn't wait to see what he was going to do to Bob. Daryl stared at him for a moment and then my mouth almost dropped when he spoke.

"That's bullshit". A small moment of silence poured out. "Go on in there n' try the engine". He said pointing to the inside of the van.

I'm surprised my mouth didn't hit the ground. I could feel the heat of anger rising in my chest. I stood up from my spot on the ground.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I huffed, stomped over to the van, threw open the door, jumped inside and slammed it shut.

'The hell is her problem?" he said a bit confused at Michonne. She shrugged her shoulders even though I knew she knew and walked over to join me inside.

Bob started the car with ease as Daryl climbed in the passenger seat. We were off and within a couple of hours we'd reached Peach Tech. Once inside all seemed to be clear.

"Let's get in and get out." Daryl said huskily.

I took the small list of antibiotic names that I had and began to search the cabinets. Thank God this place hadn't been confiscated already; it was fairly easy to find everything we needed. Like Daryl ordered, we were in and out. However, when trying to leave we came to a blocked door and after making a noisy attempt to open it we soon heard the familiar growls of walkers on their way. Michonne was able to find another way out and we followed her through the dark corridors.

A walker jump out at me from nowhere.

"Ahh!" I screamed but without hesitation grabbed it by its throat, pushing it against the wall and shattered the machete right into its skull. I didn't look to see the reactions of their faces, we had to keep moving. Climbing up the stairwell the walkers increased seeming to come out of every door. Yet again we came to another locked door.

"We don't have an exit" Michonne breathed.

"We'll make one" Daryl said as he threw a fire hydrant through the window. First Michonne was out, then Bob and last me before Daryl climb through himself. When I came out all I saw was Bob laid down on the roof with his bag hanging over the side; hungry walkers ready to snatch whatever was inside. He struggled to get a grip back on it.

"Bob, let it go!" I yelled and I was greeted with a smack in the face. I took me by surprise as I brought my hand to my lip which had a nice slice on it, astonished that he had actually hit me hard enough to break skin. I look up in my astonishment and met eyes with Daryl. He looked manic. He grabbed Bob so forcefully and threw him on his back that Bob was able to grab the bag from the walkers although along with the force the bag slid away from him and we all heard a "clink".

Daryl walked over, knelt beside the bag and pulled out an alcoholic bottle of some sort. "No meds in yer bag? Just this?" he hissed, he was about to throw it.

"Don't". Bob said sternly as he reached for his gun. I was in shock; you are really going to pull your gun on Daryl over a bottle of alcohol!?

Michonne helped my off the ground as I watched Daryl storm angrily over to where Bob stood. Shoving his face into his and taking his gun away from him. Deep down a part of me found his actions very sexy.

"What the hell are you doing Dani, you aren't allowed to think that way. You aren't allowed to get that close to anyone ever again". My inner monologue sometimes drove me crazy and I snapped myself out of it catching the last of Daryl's rant.

"…I will beat your ass in ta the ground, ya hear me?" His voice was low, rough and threatening. He shoved the bottle back into Bob's chest. He turned around and I was surprised to see him heading straight for me. His hands gently grabbed my head as he examined my lip. "You alright?" he said, his voice raspy and low. His eyes darted up and he looked me right in the eyes, this time not hurriedly shying away like times before.

I was speechless and it was like I didn't know what words were. I simply shook my head up and down keeping eye contact with him the whole time. He looked down at my lip examining it once again before addressing Michonne.

"We're gunna need more gas for we get on the road, start searching nearby cars."

"I can drive" my voice coming out quieter than I had planned it to.

"You sure?" Michonne turned and looked at me.

"Yeah, you guys try and get some rest back there". I said offering a smile.

"Uh uh, no way. I'm ridin' shotgun with you just in case". Daryl interjected. His retort startled me.

Within 20 minutes Michonne and Bob were back with enough gas to fill the van and even some extra. I climbed into the driver's seat and watch Daryl climb in beside me. He gave me a nod and I started up the engine. We had a couple hours ahead of us and the two in the back fell asleep almost immediately.

Daryl and I rode in silence for the first hour and then I broke it.

"Listen, I'm sorry about getting smart with you after the whole tripping incident". I didn't look at him, admitting I acted a little wrong was hard enough.

"S' fine" A few moments of silence went on between us until he spoke again. "Ya know you never told me about the group ya were with before". I could feel his eyes on me.

"Because it's not something I particularly want to talk about". I tried to not come off sounding rude but I could tell I did.

"Well what if I tell ya somethin' bout myself and then you tell me somethin' about what happened to yer last group?"

I don't know why he was so persistent so I agreed to his little game. "Fine" I said shortly.

"I had to kill my brother after I found he'd turned." He said it blankly with little emotion. I wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth. I turned my head and look at him, he stared at the road, no emotion on his face just like the tone in his voice. "One of the hardest things I ever had ta do".

"I'm so so-"and before I could finish he cut me off.

"Don't, I don't need no one's pity. He was an asshole anyways".

"He was still your brother though Daryl, don't forget I lost a sibling too. I didn't go through the same experience you did but we still both lost blood". I tried to be comforting; I wanted him to know that in a small way I knew what he was feeling. He grunted and whether he meant it or not I took it as him agreeing with me on the matter.

"Nuff about me, wud bout you?" he quickly jumped to a different topic.

I squirmed in my seat not really wanting to answer the question, that would make everything that happened real and I didn't want that. I wanted it pushed back as far into my mind as it could be. Daryl spoke again snapping me out of my inner thought.

"Id have anything to do with your nightmare the other night?"

"Yes" was all I could manage to get out.

"You don't gotta say anything if yer not ready to talk about it" he seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"No, I'll say it but it's going to be short and sweet and I don't want to tell you anymore until I can do it without going ballistic. Understand?" I didn't turn to look at him but I could see him nod. "My boyfriend of five years risked his life to get me out of the hands of a walker" I paused. "I held him as he died in my arms and a month before that I watched my own parents get torn to pieces". That was it, I could already feel the tears forming in my eyes and the lump in my chest but I kept my eyes on the road. I could sense his eyes one me and then I felt his hand on my shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze and kept it there. I took a hand away from the steering wheel to wipe the tears from my face, turned my head in his direction and gave him a small smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all of you lovely readers! I hope everyone had a great holiday and a happy new year! I am very happy to say that Santa treated me very well this Christmas and I received a phone case and pillow case with the ever so handsome Daryl Dixon on it I am very excited to get back to writing so without any further waiting, let's go Chapter 6!**

**Note: What would guys think if I started throwing Daryl's POV of everything that goes on, let me know!**

**As always I thank all of you that read and leave me comments, it is much appreciated **

**Chapter 6: Hazy**

_**Recap:**_

"_No, I'll say it but it's going to be short and sweet and I don't want to tell you anymore until I can do it without going ballistic. Understand?" I didn't turn to look at him but I could see him nod. "My boyfriend of five years risked his life to get me out of the hands of a walker" I paused. "I held him as he died in my arms and a month before that I watched my own parents get torn to pieces". That was it, I could already feel the tears forming in my eyes and the lump in my chest but I kept my eyes on the road. I could sense his eyes one me and then I felt his hand on my shoulder. He gave it a gentle squeeze and kept it there. I took a hand away from the steering wheel to wipe the tears from my face, turned my head in his direction and gave him a small smile._

The hours of the drive were long and dragging after I had told Daryl what happened. I had never spoken about it to anyone, not even to Rick. There was just something about Daryl that made me feel safe, like I could trust him.

My hands were locked on the steering wheel and my eyes were too focused on the road. I replayed those gruesome scenes over and over again, I couldn't help it. It's my own damn fault too. I knew bringing it up would only make me think about it more and the nightmares stronger and more frequent than they already were.

"Dani, I can drive the last lil' bit a hours." His voice was kind and its warmth snapped me out of the horrible trance of memories.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Pulling off of the deserted road I opened my door and stepped foot onto the hard ground. This wasn't the time to be feeling sorry for myself, there were people back at the prison that were sick and me wallowing in past events was not helping the medicine get to them any faster. I ran my hands over my face and started my walk over to the passenger side when I noticed Michonne and Bob were up and exiting the van.

"Daryl you should get some rest, I can drive the rest of the way. What do we have; 3, 4 hours left?" Michonne questioned as she stepped out from the back of the van. "I'll be fine. Get some sleep". She playfully punched him in the arm. They had an interesting relationship from what I had noticed over the course of this trip, definitely not romantic of any kind but more like brother and sister, it was heartwarming to see them instigate each other.

"That's fine with me but ain't no way in hell I'm sittin' back there with him". His eyes wandered over to Bob. "And there ain't no way Dani is riding back there with that sum' bitch either".

"Bob will ride shotgun with me" She turned and looked over her shoulder at Bob "Passenger seat. Now" She ordered. Skittishly Bob placed himself where Michonne had said. I sensed he knew everyone was highly pissed off at him and that he'd better not make any more complications.

I climbed into the back of the van and plopped myself onto the bench seat, reaching forward I pulled the lever of the seat in front of me making it fold forward so I could comfortably rest my feet on top of it. When I sat back up Daryl was in the opposite corner of the seat. I kicked my feet up, crossed my arms across my stomach and leaned back into the vans seat which was highly comfortable considering you couldn't be too picky these days with sleeping arrangements. Before I could even count to ten I was out.

I awoke to a halting vehicle and by the view outside my window I knew we had returned to the prison; I looked over to my left and saw Daryl still sleeping. He must have been exhausted because I have never seen the man sleep. His demeanor while was completely different from that of when he was awake. His brown hair was away from his eyes, arms crossed over themselves, his mouth slightly parted open. My mouth curled into a small smile as I looked at him. I reached out and ran my hand gently along the back of his arm making sure to keep my distance in case he woke up with arms swinging.

"Daryl, we're back. Wake up"

His eyes opened and his body stiffened up into the back of the seat; I quickly retracted my hand from his arm. Once again he was not a touchy-feely type of person… at least not when it's him doing the touching. I grabbed a satchel full of medicine and climbed out of the van. First to greet me was Rick.

"Told you I'd be fine" I said with as much attitude as I could muster up, pushing the bag into his chest and continuing to strut past him back to my cell. Not once did I turn around to see what the look on his face might be.

As soon as I sat down on the bed I saw a shadow appear in my room, I'd hope it would be Daryl but was greeted by Maggie. She was holding a plate of food.

"I know it's kinda late but I didn't know if you guys ate or not out there so I figured I'd bring you some of what we had for dinner today". She smiled at me sweetly

"Thank you" I said as I stood up and took the plate from her. She nodded and turned to leave. "Wait Maggie… Can I ask you a question?"

She stopped and turned "Yeah, course ya can".

I slid down on my bed making room so she could sit beside me. She was ready to listen.

"How did you decide it was OK to care about someone, you know… with the world the way it is now? Like with you and Glenn. How did you know it was Ok to let someone in with the fear of not knowing how long either one of you will make it?" My words came out slowly, trying to figure out a way to best say what my thoughts had put together. I didn't make eye contact with her until I had finished speaking.

She reached over, grabbed one of my hands and looked me in the eyes "Dani, we can't let every aspect of our lives be run by the fears of this world. Don't be afraid to care about someone, if I lived like that I wouldn't have Glenn". She gave me a warm, reassuring smile.

That's not exactly the answer I wanted and I didn't want to admit she was right.

"Did you have someone before this world went to hell?" I was hoping for a yes, hoping that maybe our situations could be similar in some way.

"No, no I didn't but I think even if I did that person would want me to be as happy as I could be livin' in a world like this. Did you ha-".

"Thank you, Maggie" Quickly cutting her off because that is not where I had intended for the conversation to lead and talking about it twice in one day was not on my list.

"You know if you ever need anyone to talk to, just girl to girl, I'm here for you" she said sweetly before leaving.

"Thank you, it's nice to have a friend" I gave her a small wave as she left.

I had just finished eating when yet another shadow appeared at my cell. This time I expected it to be Rick coming to tell me off and playing the older brother role. To my surprise when I turned around; I saw Daryl.

"Oh, hey." surprise in my tone. "I wasn't expecting you" I rose up off my place on the bed and walked over to where he stood, just a little in past the opening to my cell.

"Uhh, just wanted to see how you were doin' after everythin' that went on today" Typical Daryl, looking at the small cut I had on my lip then diverting his eyes back down to the ground.

"Of course… Yeah, I'm fine" bring my hand up to run my fingers over the slice then crossing my arms in front of me.

He looked up at me. "D'ya ever tell Rick what you told me bout' in the car?" His words trailed off, like he was nervous to bring up the situation.

I shuffled my feet, switching to a different standing position and this time my eyes were diverting to the ground. "No…"

"Well… then why'd ya tell me?"

"I dunno… guess I feel like I can trust you". My eyes meeting his as the last words rolled off my tongue.

"I barely even know you girl!" the familiar rasp in his voice peeking through that gave me chills.

"I barely know you either!" Taking a step even closer I spat the words back at him. "And I'm not a girl, I'm a woman." I turned on my heel and made my way back to my bed. "Maybe you should appreciate the fact that you are someone to trust, that's one thing that isn't easy these days." Without waiting I ushered him out with my hand "Bye Daryl."

I could hear him hesitate for a few moments before finally hearing his footsteps walk back to his cell. Exhausted from the day it was going to be easy to fall asleep however sleeping peacefully was what I was worried about.

I'm not sure what time everything occurred but all I remember is being half out of it and hearing someone say my name. I knew I was in the midst of another nightmare. For me on the inside my world was in slow motion, my arms were flailing, I was screaming but it was as if I were paralyzed and my brain couldn't make me stop. I kept hearing my name but it was distorted and fuzzy. My eyes still couldn't make out the figure whose body was above me. Suddenly I felt warm arms around me, I was pressed into the chest of this person holding me and they began to rock me back and forth. I could feel my body gradually calm down. That is the last I remember and then. I woke up.

I laid there. I laid there for about 20 minutes trying to recall the event that had happened last night but my mind was still clouded. I didn't know who had come into my cell, was it Rick? Or was it Herschel, maybe Tyreese? I didn't have a clue but somehow after I had seemed to drift back to sleep so peacefully.

Once I decided to get up I sat on the edge of the bed for another 10 minutes. Got up, got dressed and loosely ran my fingers through my dark waved hair being too lazy to grab the brush. My stomach yelled at me and I figured I should go find something to eat. I walked out of my cell and down to the make-shift dining hall to grab some fresh fruit. Maggie and Glenn were sitting at the table. I gave them a nod and waved; Maggie uncertainly got up from her seat and walked over to me.

"Hey, you were fine last night after Daryl came in right?" her voice was low as she stared at me, as if I were going to throw some juicy details at her. I could see her face change once she realized I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Wait. What do you mean after Daryl came in?" My heart was racing, my breathe became quick.

"Don't you remember?" She sounded sorry as if she shouldn't have said anything and was quickly regretting it. "You were screaming like you were a couple days ago, I woke up and went to check on you but when I got within seeing distance of your cell I saw Daryl in there. He was trying to stop you from throwing yourself around but it wasn't working, next thing I knew he had you wrapped up in his arms, just sitting there rocking you back and forth. After that you seemed to stop instantly and fall back asleep."

If you could think of every synonym for the word shocked that's what I was. I didn't even know what to say to her, I stood there, dumbfounded.

"You know, I don't know how much I should tell you… because I know he thought no one was awake… but I woke up a couple hours later, you know, to make sure you were still OK and he was still with you." She gently touched my arm. "Listen, I've been with this group long enough to know that Daryl Dixon doesn't get that close to anyone, grant it he has gotten better but I have never seen him like that with anyone."

As everything she said started to come together in my head I wasn't able to stop the nervous laugh escape from my mouth.

"Dani, if Daryl is the person you were talking about last night, don't be scared to care. Daryl's the one that needs it out of all of us."

I waved my hands in front of me. "No, no, no. Maggie it's not like that. The last thing I need right now is to get too attached to someone who could possibly die at any time".

"Well, like I said yesterday. You can't be afraid of that. You might miss out of something that is just what you need."

I rapidly changed the subject. "What I need is to eat this apple before my stomach decides to eat itself". I lifted up the apple, gave her a smirk and started to walk back to my cell.

Oddly I ended up walking past my cell and up to Daryl's. I walked in without hesitation and snatched the cross bow that was leaning against his bed and swung it over my shoulder. It was a lot heavier than I had anticipated but I was not about to let him know that.

"Hey, what the hell are ya doin'?" He barked sitting up from his laying position on the bed.

"Well it turns out that we don't know each other that well." The smirk on my face growing.

"Yeah, so what's yer point darlin'?" he said as he tried to grab his weapon from me. I reacted more quickly than even I expected and dodged him.

I strolled up to him, we were inches apart. The grin on my face was at maximum capacity "Let's work on that."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Comes and Goes**

_**Recap:**_

"_Hey, what the hell are ya doin'?" He barked sitting up from his laying position on the bed._

"_Well it turns out that we don't know each other that well." The smirk on my face growing._

"_Yeah, so what's yer point darlin'?" he said as he tried to grab his weapon from me. I reacted more quickly than even I expected and dodged him. _

_I strolled up to him, we were inches apart. The grin on my face was at maximum capacity "Let's work on that."_

**Daryl's thoughts:**

"_God damnit this girl drives me up a fucking wall, she wears er' feelings on er' sleeve… she makes me furious but then I start feelin' bad for er'. I mean, I guess losing someone you've been with for couple a years would be bad. Pfft. What the hell d'you know Daryl. Y'never been with anyone, shit why would anyone wanna be with a person like you? This group is s'far as you've come to ever havin' a family in yer whole life. Y'should just be happy with that"_

"You mind tellin' me what we're doin'?" his raspy voiced trailed along behind me as were strolled on our merry way to the woods behind the prison. I came to a halt and spun around to face him.

"Well you see, I remember you telling me that you would teach me how to use this thing". I pressed the crossbow back into his chest. "So "darlin'" why don't you show me what to do". I had to bite my bottom lip so the developing smile on my face wouldn't scare him. I was going to take Maggie's advice on this whole "caring" thing but I wasn't taking it to the extent that I think she thought I would. The only thing I was concerned about right now, was further exploring this man who so quickly gained my trust and made me feel safe.

"Naw, no way lil' girl. You've already seen me shoot. You ain't gunna learn less you do it yerself". He held out the crossbow for me to grab and although I was slightly irritated at the fact the he once again called me "little girl" I removed it from his grasp.

"Alright, you right handed or left handed?" he said.

"Right handed".

"K, yer gunna use yer left hand to hold it steady and keep yer right hand on the trigger". He hesitantly positioned himself behind me, took my hands and placed them where they needed to be. His face was inches from mine and I could hear his labored breath. I could feel the warmth from his body being so close to mine. A wave of nervousness enveloped me. "Now ya don't wanna hold it close to yer body, you can push it closer to what yer trying to shoot at so ya git a better shot". With that the warmth was gone and he walked over to the side, ran his hand up and down the back of his head and motioned for me to shoot a walker that I hadn't realized make it's way too close for comfort. I took a few steps closer to it, holding the bow away from me for better aim then "BAM", right through the eye.

"Oh my gosh did you see that!? I did it!" I turned over my shoulder, my mouth in a wide open smile. I strutted back over his way. "Not too shabby for my first shot, right?" I nudged his arm.

He smiled a tad and shook his head back and forth. "Lucky shot girl".

"So what's your story Daryl?" I asked, hand above my eyes shielding the sun so I could meet my eyes with his. My question must have taken him off guard because I was greeting with a puzzled expression. "I told you we were gunna get to know each other, so start talkin'".

He thought about it for a little, biting his lip as he did so.

"I mean you can start with anything…? Where you're from, how old you are, what's your favorite food? C'mon just give me something to work with". I was almost pleading at this point.

"Uhh… grew up huntin' most of mine and my family's food… I like squirrel I guess." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Sounds appetizing" I made sure he could see my disgusted face. I got a faint chuckle out of him but hey, that's better than nothing at all… right? "How old are you?"

"Old enough" he grunted.

"Well fine then, I guess since you won't tell me I have no choice but to assume you're… 55."

"Yer kiddin' me. You think I'm 55 years old?" He sounded slightly offended and I was highly amused.

"I mean, you won't tell me so I just have to assume, no hard feelings okay?" I patted him on the shoulder.

"Take about 20 years off a that and there ya go girl."

"Interesting… oh and by the way, boy. I'm 25. I'm not a child, so it would be wonderful if you'd stop referring to me as a little girl".

He cleared his throat. "Sorry" His voice low, raspy.

It sent chills down my spine; I loved the rasp in his voice. Good Lord, seriously Dani? You gotta stop doing that. I knew I wanted to bring up the situation that Maggie told me about but I wasn't sure how to bring it up. Would he get mad? I didn't want to throw Maggie under the bus; after all she was just trying to look out for me. How was she supposed to know he would be the one to get there first?

"So… can I talk to you about something?" I drew my words cautiously and waited anxiously for his reply.

"Uhh… sure". His feet shuffled beneath him, looking up from the ground and eyeing me through his brown hair that fell in front of his face, anticipating my upcoming words.

"Well, Maggie said that she heard me screaming last night and when she went to go check on me, that… that you were already in my cell…". I spoke to the ground, catching his eyes at my last sentence. His demeanor suddenly seemed angry. He threw his hands up in the air.

"Yeah, I heard ya screamin'. Thought there might be a damn walker down there! I wasn't gunna risk it be one a yer so called nightmares and it end being a walker, then have half the cell infected!" He paced back and forth. I was surprised at the hurt I felt when his words hit me.

"Oh, okay" I made my way towards the prison.

"Hey where the hell ya goin'?" I heard his strides quicken and then his hand on my shoulder swinging me around to face him.

"I am going back to the prison? Where else would I go?" I turned around once again and began to make my way back when again his rough hand on my shoulder spun me around.

"Why the hell d'ya bring it up then woman?!" his voice in a growl.

I took two steps toward him, tilting my head up a few inches so I could look into his eyes. "I bet you thought I wouldn't remember, right? That I was too out of it to remember your arms around me? Well I was very aware, I couldn't pin point it was you until Maggie brought it to my attention but then it all comes together after the first night I had the nightmare and you were sitting in my cell. It's not something to try and cover up Daryl; I just wanted to know why. BUT if you won't give me an honest answer then I'll be on my way to find somewhere that I'm needed. Thanks for teaching me how to shoot." He stood there uncomfortably and this time when I turned around and made my way back, he let me walk.

**Daryl's thoughts:**

_Shit. I wasn't expectin' her ta remember what happened. I mean yeah her eyes were open fer a second er two but she was in sucha fit I didn' think she really saw anythin'. I didn' wanna lie to her but this whole "havin' people depend on you and care bout ya" is new ta me. Jus' stop bein' an asshole. Ya don't wanna end up like Merle…_

Back inside the prison grounds and the first person I run into is Rick, lovely.

"Hey, where have you been? Were you outside the walls by yourself?" I knew he cared about me but he was not my father.

"No, I wasn't. Daryl was out there with me. He was teaching me how to shoot the crossbow." No emotion in my tone, all I really concerned about was going to see Maggie.

"Oh, well alright. Hey, I'm sorry about the other day, what I said about goin' on the run. You want to help out around here and I shouldn't be the one to stop you".

"It's fine Rick, I know you were just looking out for me but I promise I'm all grown up now. I know how to take care of myself." I gave him a hug. "Hey, by chance… do you know where Maggie is?"

"Uhh, yeah she should either be down by the fence or up in the tower keepin' watch".

"Great, thank you!" I briefly scanned the fence and didn't recognize her to be down there so I headed for the tower. Once there I decided it was probably best to knock before entering. Who knows what she and Glenn did in there. I was thrilled when she opened the door and was alone.

"What's up" she questioned as she closed and locked the tower door behind me.

"You said you would be here for girl to girl talks, right?" I rolled my eyes showing her I was obviously annoyed over something.

"Of course, of course. Is it Daryl?" her sympathetic look cutting deep.

"Yes. You see… I may have mentioned the fact that you saw him in my cell and well… he pretty much blew up. Gave me some bullshit that he thought there might be a walker and that's the whole reason he came down."

"Don't take it personally". She said it so simply like it would solve all my problems.

"Well what if I went on and said I remembered his arms around me…? Bad idea?"

"Not necessarily a bad idea, he's definitely pissed at ya but he will get over it. Daryl is a hard egg to crack. He wouldn't have done what he did if some part of him didn't care about you and since you were half out of it he probably thought he was in the clear, that he could show it without anyone knowin'. Daryl is the type of person that really really needs a hug but he might stab you if you do… or it could be completely different and he'd hug ya back ten times harder. Just don't push him too far too fast." Her reassuring smile made me feel somewhat better. I enjoyed talking to Maggie, we were around the same age so I knew she wasn't pulling things out of her ass when she was trying to give me advice.

"I swear you always know what to say". I chuckled.

"Trust me I don't always know what to say, I've just been around Daryl longer than you have. Don't worry, he'll come around. He has a lot already since I've first met him". She placed her hand on my knee and gave it a little shake.

"Oh I also wanted to ask you if your dad had said anything about how everyone was doing, you know, the ones that got sick." I perked up a little more, hoping we had gotten them the medicine in time.

"We lost a few of the older ones, their bodies were fighting age as it was and they couldn't handle it, but it did help a lot of the other people. Thank you for asking".

"I'm sorry about the older ones, but I'm glad I was able to help everyone out a little. Do you know if the ones that died… turned?"

"Glenn took care of them before they did, my dad and Michonne are going out tomorrow I think to burn the bodies. It's just the best way to be safe."

"Okay, you need help with anything up here before I head down?" I said getting ready to leave.

"Actually, can you keep guard for an hour?" her voice almost pleading.

"Haha sure". She handed me the gun and exited the tower. It was peaceful up here. The view was fascinating; you could see everything going on. I leaned back against a wall keeping my eye on the surroundings when I heard the first door of the tower open. I expected it to be Maggie coming back for something that she may have forgotten. To my dismay, the door opened and shaggy brown hair is what appeared first, he brought the crossbow up and laid it on the floor so he could push himself up the rest of the way.

"Did you know I was in here?" I was still highly irritated at him.

He bit his lip and shook his head. "Mmyeah, I saw Mags leavin', asked if she'd seen ya and she pointed me up here". He stepped over and stood beside me.

I turned to face him. "Well what do you want?"

"Now listen, I ain't great with all this apologizing nonsense but you were right" defeat in his voice. "I used to have a lot of nightmares growin' up n' no one was ever there to calm me down, guess I just want ya ta know that yer not alone and that I'm sorry fer being an asshole".

I ushered my hand a little closer to his, not wanting to startle him too much, I gentle grazed my fingers over his. He didn't react or move away so I figured I was in the clear. Gently grabbing his hand and giving it a squeeze I looked up at him. "Thank you". He simply nodded but squeezed my hand back tightly and held it like that until we heard the door start to rattle.

"Oh hey, didn't expect both of you to be up here. I'm back for good, thank you Dani". Maggie's grin was almost unbearable. She hadn't seen anything but I guess just seeing us together made her giddy. Daryl exited first and then I climbed down after.

"So, you gunna admit that I'm a pretty good shot?" I punched him in the arm.

"No way, not yet. Gotta see how you'll do under pressure, that's the real test". I felt a heaviness on my shoulders and realized his thick, muscular arm was draped over them, I cocked my head to glance at him and that's when I saw it. A true smile on his face, teeth bearing and all, it was beautiful.


End file.
